Prior art ACC systems do not accurately identify stationary objects, and are thus unable to react to stationary objects that the host vehicle encounters in the driving path, including parked cars. This is because radar sensors are commonly used in adaptive cruise control systems, which cannot accurately distinguish between vehicles and infrastructure such as poles, signs, or bridges. ACC systems that are unable to react to stationary objects within the host vehicle path also cannot detect objects such as stopped cars; i.e., in a traffic light scenario where the host vehicle switches into a lane already occupied by another vehicle waiting at the intersection. In this case, not only will the ACC system not react to the object, but the system might accelerate toward the object with a magnitude dependent on the speed the ACC system is trying to achieve, which could be high. The higher the acceleration commanded by the ACC system toward the stationary object, the more uncomfortable the effect can feel to the driver.